


A droplet hit and it's surface left shattered

by Starblazey



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblazey/pseuds/Starblazey
Summary: His wind chimes rang as if they were grieving, it was the same way they sounded when Master Ichigen died and when Yukari left.
Relationships: Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kurou
Kudos: 13





	1. Chimes

**Author's Note:**

> When I was first writing this I thought of Kuroh crying in the snow and when the tear fell he just broke out into a sob, so that's how the story came to get its name. Then while I writing I was like well he can't leave home without actually detaching himself from it, so I had previously written that but I wanted to check how old Kuroh was when Ichigen died then I re-read the first chapter and I come to find he actually told his neighbor about his mission and on top of that had to also realized that he had to go, so that's where the second conversation between he and his neighbor comes from, so heads up. That's it so I hope you enjoy the chapter more will be on the way for sure.

Kuroh’s life could only be described as fragments, fragments of memories that remained neither vivid nor bleached. It was Kuroh, not the black dog or his former Master’s faithful student, he was alone. Once Master Ichigen died, Kuroh decided it was time to prepare for his departure. Without his Master Ichigen, Kuroh had no home. This place was only warm whenever it was the two of them. Their wind chimes they placed when Kuroh was much younger would chime with glee as Kuroh ran around in circles giggling about a story he created. In the winter, Kuroh’s little hands would scoop at the snow until it made a small mountain in which Master Ichigen would help shape into a ball to start a snowman. In the Spring, Kuroh would stomp in the mud and rub his hands in to make himself appear to be a mud monster and chase after Master Ichigen who would pretend to get caught. One afternoon, after Kuroh was cleaned up, Master Ichigen, hoisted Kuroh on his back. Kuroh who was amazed at how tall he now was and asked

“Master Ichigen where are we going?"

“What if I told you it’s a surprise,” smiled Ichigen.

Kuroh just giggled and continued focusing on the trees and other things around him and for the rest of the walk didn’t ask anything about their destination. Once they arrived Master Ichigen placed Kuroh down on the ground to let him explore what was hidden behind the leaves and branches. Kuroh swiftly ran through and was greeted by Sakura trees. The wind blew ever so slightly causing the petals to dance around allowing one to gently land on the tip of Kuroh’s nose. That was the first time Kuroh ever saw a Sakura tree and for the first time in his life, he just wanted to sit and watch the petals swing in the air. When the Summer following Kuroh’s 8 birthday arrived so did Yukari and for 4 years they trained together under Master Ichigen. It was early morning when Yukari decided it was time to leave they all sat and ate together as the sun rose. Once Yukari was finished he bowed to both Kuroh and Master Ichigen as he walked out the house for the final time, for once silence filled the house and the wind chimes came to a stop as if it was saddened by the departure of Yukari. 

As the years passed Master Ichigen’s health started to decline to where he stayed bedridden. One day when Kuroh woke up his Master gleamed a smile at him once more and held his in which he placed a note in it containing Kuroh’s last mission for his Master. For a final time, Master Ichigen closed his eyes with his last smile remaining upon his face. For the first time Kuroh cried, tears streamed down his face and now his chimes screamed alongside him it couldn’t be there’s because Master Ichigen and Yukari were gone. After telling his neighbor, Ms. Wanatabe about his Master’s death she told him  
“Stay until next Spring, so you can experience the rest of this world with no bounds,” Kuroh’s neighbor held out a cup of tea.  
Kuroh responded by bowing his head to the elderly woman then taking a sip of tea. That day the chimes sang along with the sakura trees which swayed gently in the wind and gently floated one petal beside Kuroh who faced towards the sun.

When early Spring Kuroh had detached himself self from this place he once called home. Kuroh had pushed back the memories of him and Ichigen over the year only keeping ones he cherished and leaving behind those trapping him in the house. After climbing up the hill to the group of Sakura tree he watched them for a moment as there had been no wind that day to move them, as he turned around a light breeze brushed in causing a petal to this time land atop his palm, as a gift for his departure. After praying to Master Ichigen at his grave, Kuroh went back to the house for the final time, but instead of being greeted by silence, Ms. Wanatabe had been sweeping the dirt off the front porch. Kuroh offered to cook her lunch and told her to take a rest as he was preparing it. Once the meals were ready Kuroh gently gave one to Ms. Wanatabe and kept the other for himself. Before starting his meal, Kuroh bowed to Ms. Wanatabe and asked  
**\--(dialogue from manga starts here, although word choice changes, everything remains similar to the central idea of their convo)--  
**

“‘Could you watch over Master Ichigen’s home while I’m gone, I don’t know how long I’ll be gone for,”' Kuroh voice remained unwavering 

The elderly woman smiled as if she knew this was going to happen “‘I will, but are you leaving to hone your skills?”’

“‘I am, so I can strike down which is raw and unpolished within me. When I accomplish that the enemy thus I am unable to defeat I can,”’ responded Kuroh and in the background, the wind chimes singing became more apparent.

“‘Even after that what will you do if you meet an enemy you are unable to defeat,”’ Ms. Wanatabe placed her cup against her lips and the wind started to pick up as if it had been disturbed by her question.

Kuroh’s eyes only narrowed and he responded “‘I would slit my stomach from my incapability of being able to carry out Master Ichigen’s last wish,”’

Ms. Wanatabe only said “‘ The Miwa Ichigen I knew would never want you to do that,”’

Everything in that moment went silent and Kuroh was taking aback he had no response, so both of them just sat in the silence, as Kuroh thought about what Ms. Wanatabe had said. After Ms.Wanatabe bid farewell to him, Kuroh cleaned their dishes and dried them. After he finished that he changed his outfit and closed the front of the door to the house one last time. In his pocket, he took the sakura petal and placed it within his case. His wind chimes rang as if they were grieving the same way they sounded when Master Ichigen died and when Yukari left. Not turning back once to look at the home Kuroh started walking away his childhood was put to rest. Now Kuroh’s only focus was on finding the new colorless and nothing could hold him back.


	2. The Flowing Ceased

Life is like a waterfall. Some chose to stand in it and the water could splash gently against your skin like a gentle kiss or the water can be destructive, each drop hitting your skin feeling like miniature needles puncturing every part of your body until there’s nothing. Adolf chose to keep ahold of the droplets and always had another pair of hands to stop the water from rolling away. On Adolf’s 5th birthday it rained, but he did not cry, instead, Adolf went outside into the yard beginning to cup his hands in the process. Adolf watched as the droplets would fill his hands only to escape through the crevices of his fingers. Even when he squeezed his fingers closer together the water still leaked through, but then beside his left and right hands were his parent’s hands. Their hands together had stopped the water from flowing away to Shiro it meant the world.  
As Adolf got older his interests starting peaking in science which had been his parent’s profession too, of course, they supported him in his pursuit of becoming a scientist. With Klaudia, mom, dad, and Daikaku, Adolf was invincible. Adolf studied all through school to prepare to be a scientist working alongside Klaudia. After having received an acceptance letter to the college of his dreams, Adolf swiftly made his route back home. Some of the water began to slip through. Expecting to be greeted by his mom, Adolf ’s eyes widened when Klaudia opened the door shivering with red puffy eyes. Adolf knew she had been crying and hesitated a second before asking  
“Where’s mom and dad-”  
“They got into an accident while we were at school and their doctors called..,” Klaudia started choking up and tears began to fill both their eyes. Adolf’s bags drop to the ground and he becomes stiff  
“They’re dead,” it comes out as a statement rather than a question from Adolf.  
Klaudia only nods her head in response and starts sobbing into Adolf’s chest. Adolf’s vision starts blurring because of the tears, the fact that his father would never take them to sports events or the show experiments he was doing at the lab anymore, mom would no longer be there to greet them with the smell of burning filling their nostrils. Adolf dropped to the ground, letting out a hoarse yell into the sky only to be greeted by the silence as the two mourn their loved ones. After the funeral, it rained, Adolf sat on the steps of their porch cupping his hands to try to catch the scattering water, but as swiftly as it landed it flowed away because no one was there to catch it. His hair began to dampen and stick to his face, but he still tried to keep ahold of the water. Two pairs of hands appeared underneath his hands putting the water to sleep. The hands belonging to Klaudia and Daikaku. As the water continued to roll down their faces they made a silent promise to each other. 

The water remained still for a long time after that, after graduating Klaudia decided to take over the laboratory their parents had left behind, Daikaku had a year left in the military and was guaranteed the position of Lieutenant once he finished at the service academy. Adolf had graduated a year early and worked alongside his sister. After 2 years, Klaudia and Adolf managed to get ahold of the Dresden Slate during the war. After finding out it could allow mice to manifest powers Daikaku believed it should be used to increase strength in the military, but Adolf wanted it to bring happiness to others. Adolf continued to study the slate along with Klaudia despite the war going on around them. On February 13th the water burst out causing everything to go dark. Opening his eyes Adolf saw his sister’s body atop him with blood. Already knowing Klaudia was gone, Adolf cried has he cradle her in his arms. Daikaku stood behind him as tears slipped down his cheeks too, no words were exchanged at that moment. After a year Adolf finished Himmelreich, Adolf’s last bit of water slips. Saying his final goodbyes to Daikaku, Adolf departed into the skies, again Cupping his hands, but having nothing to hold. Adolf realized he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's part had me hesitant for a moment because I was debating whether I should also write in when he becomes Shiro because I feel like they're in a way, two different Shiros. Because of the fact, Shiro lost his memories it helped him grow as a person and I think Adolf represents Shiro not understanding the importance of having friends and family and everything is not just his problems to deal with himself. Then Shiro without memories is dependent on others to help him where he falls short. That's it for my mini character study because I don't want this to go on forever.
> 
> Hanging in the sky,
> 
> Starblazey


End file.
